1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to the creation of domes and development of oil and gas pools and oil and gas fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art specifically directed toward the synthesizing of domes of diapiric material. The application of heat to subterranean layers of diapiric material to form domes has not been disclosed in any known prior art. Nature has over the course of billions of years created salt-domes, the geological theories of which are similar to the basic scientific foundation of the present invention. The application of heat to known deposits of tar sands to reduce the viscosity of the bitumen therein has been known and was disclosed in Striegler et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,557. The patterning of wells to efficiently utilized the heat pumped into subterranean strata, for a different purpose, was disclosed by Salmonson U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,309. However, neither the pattern, purpose, or result of the patterning of Salmonson is related to the production or utility of synthetic domes.
In the present invention, the use of heat, the method of applying heat, and the patterning of the wells are all directed toward the synthesis domes of diapiric materials.